Sol Bianca: The Legacy Final
by X6
Summary: A conclusion to Sol Bianca.


I would always remember the dream…

It used to be so beautiful…

Until now I wonder how it ended…

Part 1: Pieces of a Dream 

'This used to be one of the greatest places in the history of the pioneer age. As I walk along the lanes of this museum, I could feel it all coming back to me. It was almost seven years ago. I wonder how April is. 

We used to make that dream together but now… it's nothing more than these old memories hung against an old dusty wall that nobody cares about.'

"The pioneer age was started by the Japan-Philippine Technological Alliance. The goal of the alliance was to merge two of the most successful researching countries in Asia to beat the western world in the race towards space. This was fueled by the development of the anti-gravity system by 'Alamat', who was considered as the greatest scientific minds of their time. The new alliance had the universe in their hands."

'After finding Earth we believed that our greatest trials had passed, but I guess every trial in life is the greatest trial, small things complicate to become bigger things, and we find ourselves broken and separated in the end. Feb and Jaani are already gone, Jun took care of me, and now she's sick. I'm going to tell April that she might not last long.'

"As expected, the JPTA reached space first, but with great consequences. The two countries were highly criticized and removed from the United Nations. Wars began and soon the planetary colonies became an ideal refuge. People started to leave earth and left for other, more promising planets. Earth was left to be a battleground for the powerful politicians. None was heard from our planet since then and its location was lost as time went by…"

'They finally displayed the remaining ooparts in this museum a few years ago. Even Aprils' gun the, flintlock, was sold here. She managed to sell it at a high price and went to start a business of her own. I guess she wanted to forget our adventures. Among all of us, she suffered the most from leaving Sol Bianca. She was our leader, and she was worthy of it, but, she didn't have the knowledge on how to deal with other people.'

Meia entered a room where the ooparts were displayed. This was the most visited room in the museum. People often gather around here to see the remains of the pioneer age. On its entrance a note was placed on the right side of the wall

"The pioneer age was the zenith of science and the human race. In this time the pioneers, the best minds of all time, had developed ways to reach the boundaries of space and perhaps, human life itself. Remember the glory of human kind."

'It's amazing how we try to forget the lonely past with our most joyful days; Ironic that this museum does not contain any of the remnants of the war, no pictures, no artifacts, nothing. The people of earth really did a good job in covering up all that had happened to the earth. Filling people with joy only brings them to want more, people need to feel pain, yet they don't want it, they never want what's good for them. Pain makes people kinder. Perhaps that's what pain is for, and perhaps there is a meaning to all these negative emotions.'

After taking a few minutes to gather her thoughts, Meia went outside and started for April's home.

Part 2: From End to End. 

It was nearing sunset when she arrived at April's place. 

'After all those years of running a good business, April's House was already like a mansion. It looks much like an old large house with a large grassy garden beside a long road leading to a circle in front of a large main door. She even has one of those fancy looking fountains with little angels pouring water from a vase. It was  very, very much unlike her.'

'I always thought of April as a wild girl. I never got a lot of chances to see her soft, sentimental side. She was always bossing around inside the Sol Bianca, or arguing with the other three. I sometimes see her going off for some romance, or at least I think, but that's her private life that I never knew about.'

'She used to dream a lot about Percy before. I often thought it was funny. She was like a little girl wishing for a knight in shining armor. But of course, we all knew he was dead. I'm not so sure if she's already forgot about him but, last time I went there, she still has that "black sun" oopart that she never sold.'

'Jun and I have been together since we all separated. She had been working for a software company near April's restaurant. They both often meet, but they rarely talk. They do greet each other most of the time. At least it assures me that there were no hard feelings.'

'Jun was quite good at what she did. She was even asked to make some secret software for the military, but of course, I don't know anything about that. Because of her, I got to finish my studies in a well known school. I owe it all to her. I wish I would have the opportunity to repay her.'

'We never found anything about Jaani and Feb. News rarely traveled across galaxies. The only intergalactic things you see on T.V. are about madmen trying to rule the universe. How pathetic. I never thought those kind of people would even come to life.'

'When we separated, Jaani and Feb went of to another galaxy. They didn't even mention where, and we never found out. The next thing we knew about them was that their names were in the obituaries, well, ok, that too went across galaxies. At least the governments send some news about who's still alive and who's not.'

I knocked at the door. 

"Hey, April, it's me, Meia!" I shouted.

As usual Janice, her maid and loyal companion, peered through the glass window near the door before she opened it for me.

There she was, standing in the other side of the door greeting me with a smile.

"Good Evening." April said.

I smiled in return and gave a simple "Hi.".

She looked older every time I come. Her natural beauty never failed her, but age seems to find a way to catch up. Small wrinkles were in her forehead and beneath her eyes. They weren't so much visible but, they were noticeable enough. Her hair had become whiter then before, but the gold in them never left. She was also thinner.

'Sometimes I couldn't stand the sight of this, as if her body still wanted the adventure. Her will, her strength, remained in her but, the fact that no one can escape the prison of time, I sometimes feel pity for such a warrior.'

She led me to the living room and gave me some time to rest.

Part 2: The Final Adventure 

I've been resting for quite a while. Unfortunately, April was still preoccupied with all her business matters. That then gave me some time to visit a few rooms around her home.

The house was large. There, of course, were many rooms. However, no matter where I look, every room had the same feeling in them, the same spirit. It all felt like going back there, in that ship.

I entered a room, a bed room. It had quite a romantic scene. There in a corner was probably the bed. It was made out of a few layers of cushion which felt so soft, even by just looking at it. Beside it was a small desk filled with paper and a framed picture. It was a picture of the five of us in Sol Bianca. That was the last picture we took together.

I took it up and pressed it near to my heart. 

'After the encounter on earth we had a few more adventures together. Somewhere on the way here, to this planet, 'Catherine VI', we learned about a precious oopart which was found along the way called the "Serene Lance". It was a weapon used to pierce hard armor. And, of course, we, as pirates, wanted to have it.'

'We already had it planned and everything seemed well however, Jun talked to me about her fears that night. She always felt a bit frightened every time they were going up against some police or military of some planet. Not that she was scared of them, they were almost always against military and police, but still the thought of them having to go in a battle ready facility with a lot of well trained, well armed men was still enough to give anyone a shiver, especially with an attack force of four women pirates.'

'I was still such a little girl back then, I was told to stay and watch over Sol Bianca. We had a picture taken before they left. April placed it in her room and got ready for the assault.'

'They left Bianca and entered the facility. It was all quiet as usual. After a few minutes, shots started firing. I've seen them in action before so, I wasn't so bothered. April always loved this part.'

'A few more moments I could hear them coming back already. I went to the sofa beside the fountain in Bianca's lobby. I was so eager to see the oopart they stole. The door opened.'

'Jaani had Feb behind her. Both of them had blood all over them. Behind them April was still firing her gun. Jun rushed toward the bridge. They were all screaming at each other as April closed the door. Jaani was tending to a wound in Feb's side. Feb was unconscious. Jun raced Bianca towards 'Catherine VI'. April rushed towards the med kit. Jaani laid Feb in the sofa, near me. I rushed towards my room.'

'They were still shouting at each other at that time. They were so loud I could hear them, but the confusion in my mind forbade me from understanding anything I heard.'

A voice sounded from behind me. "We should never have gone there."

Surprised, I turned around. The voice I heard was Jun's voice, and I wasn't mistaken. She was there beside April. 

"You look lovely when you're surprised." April said as she giggled.

"April, stop teasing her. She grew up a long time ago." Jun said. "And about you, I knew you'd come here."

She came close to me and hit me in the head softly.

"Hey, I was just going to tell April you were sick." I explained to Jun.

"Yeah, right, you probably thought I was dying. Hey, I'm in a bad condition but I'm still good enough to be roaming around! And besides why else would you bother coming here this late."

"Umm…" I simply grinned at her and shook my shoulders.

April looked at me and smiled as she said, "Anyway, we're here and it's late. Let's just have this talk over dinner, shall we?" 

We were enjoying ourselves while having dinner when suddenly Jun started coughing again. 

"Are you still ok?" I said as I rushed to her. "I knew it; you're just trying to look cool. C'mon lets go home."

"No!" Jun yelled as she pushed me away from her.

I was surprised at Jun's reaction. I've seen her get angry before, but I've never seen her get angry at me, not at such small things.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "I Just don't like the idea of you two thinking of me leaving. I'm still strong enough you know."

"Strong enough to go and steal a few more ooparts." She said as she looked at me, then she turned to April.

"This is enough." I said to break the conversation. I started to walk towards Jun when April grabbed my shoulder.

"Does that mean you're not coming?" April asked. She then looked at Jun and gave off a smile.

I thought for a second, and then replied "I couldn't leave two old women alone on another one of their crazy adventures."

I didn't know what was happening. I didn't want to agree. I didn't want to go. I just couldn't leave them alone.

 Jun and I stayed over April's house until the morning when we talked about what we're going to do this time. 


End file.
